Crackin' the Stonewall
by Troi-ontheHellmouth
Summary: Fanfiction ambientata nella stagione uno, prima dell’episodio 1.15 “Indipendence Day”. Michael e Maria passano del tempo insieme e in parte si confrontano sulla loro relazione. Michael è un po’ out of character in alcuni punti.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Non possiedo i diritti della serie Roswell, la storia è scritta senza fini di lucro.

* * *

**Crackin' the Stonewall**

L'ultima ora di lezione per Liz e Maria era stata quella di educazione fisica, al termine della quale però le due ragazze erano state convinte dalla loro insegnante a rimettere a posto tutti gli attrezzi rimasti sparsi lungo il campo da football: palloni, qualche cavalletto per la corsa ad ostacoli e cose del genere; questo piccolo incarico sarebbe servito ad alzare i loro voti, l'allenatrice usava spesso questi espedienti per aumentare i voti di studenti che eccellevano in tutte le materie tranne la sua per permettere loro di mantenere alta la media. Era il caso di Liz mentre Maria aveva accettato più che alto per fare compagnia all'amica.

Avevano finito in mezz'ora e avevano proprio bisogno di una doccia, Liz la fece rapidamente e disse a Maria che doveva andare in aula computer per fare una ricerca e che non c'era bisogno che l'aspettasse.

Anche Michael, suo malgrado, era rimasto oltre l'orario delle lezioni. Il consulente scolastico aveva voluto vederlo e come al solito gli aveva consigliato di iniziare a studiare perché andando avanti così non avrebbe superato l'anno, a lui però non importava più di tanto, aveva ben altre cose per la testa, come scoprire le sue origini e trovare Nasedo; la scuola non l'aveva mai entusiasmato.

Uscendo dall'edificio, il ragazzo notò l'auto di Maria e pensò di rientrare per parlare con la ragazza.

Faceva di tutto per tenerla a distanza, ma doveva ammettere almeno a se stesso che non voleva riuscirci. Più la trattava così, più stava male ed era combattuto tra il cercare di rimediare o aumentare il divario, facendole credere che non gliene importasse niente. Non aveva mai saputo cosa fosse l'amore, eccetto l'affetto di Isabel e Max non aveva mai avuto nessuno che tenesse a lui, né come figlio, né come amico, tantomeno una ragazza. Lui stava sempre nell'ombra, non stringeva legami, per quella paura moltiplicata per un milione di cui parlava Isabel, si nascondeva dietro al fatto che questo comportamento fosse necessario. Ma adesso molto era cambiato, tre umani conoscevano il loro segreto ed era stato costretto ad accettarli, ora che li conosceva aveva capito che in fondo non era stato un male.

La storia con Maria era iniziata in modo rocambolesco per necessità di una macchina, gli era sembrata soltanto attrazione fisica, ma iniziò a preoccuparsi quando si rese conto che era più di questo. Non avrebbe voluto ferirla. Con lei era stato bene e si era anche un po' aperto parlandole di cose che non aveva mai detto a nessuno, ma ad un certo punto nel suo cervello era scattato un campanello d'allarme che gli ricordava di non potersi permettere un coinvolgimento, così le aveva spezzato il cuore. Quando la vedeva fingeva indifferenza ma non era semplice farlo, la voleva in tutti i sensi, aveva anche dovuto usare l'espediente di pensare al fango per sopprimere l'istinto di baciarla.

Non sapeva cosa le avrebbe detto, ma voleva vederla e per questa volta non avrebbe represso questo istinto.

Incontrò Liz all'uscita dello spogliatoio.

"Ciao Michael."

"Ehi, sai dov'è Maria?"

"E' dentro - indicò lo spogliatoio - vuoi che la chiami?"

"No, aspetterò che esca."

"Ok allora … non si tratta di qualche emergenza aliena, vero?"

"No."

"Bene… solo, non la rapire."

Il ragazzo la guardò seccato.

Liz decise di aver già parlato abbastanza "Io vado."

Dopo un paio di minuti Michael si spazientì e decise di entrare, e come nel più ardito dei suoi sogni erotici Maria era sotto la doccia; il luogo era immerso nel vapore e lei non si accorse della sua presenza, la osservò per un po' e non poté fare a meno di deglutire, poi decise che era meglio parlare.

"Esci da lì? Sono stanco di aspettare."

"Dalla voce sembri un ragazzo e se sei qui dentro vuol dire che sei pure maniaco. Quindi vai via subito perché ti avverto che so come difendermi!"

"Sono io, Michael."

"Michael chi…? Forse quel Michael della squadra di football con cui mi diverto ogni tanto?!"

"Smettila."

"Ma che ci fai qui?"

"Ti stavo aspettando fuori, ma mi sono scocciato."

"E così sei entrato tranquillamente? – la ragazza era ancora incredula ma si rese conto che Michael non era molto rispettoso delle regole - Naturale. E come facevi a sapere che ero qui?"

"Me l'ha detto Parker."

La ragazza chiuse il getto dell'acqua e gli chiese: "Visto che andare fuori è chiederti troppo, potresti almeno girarti mentre esco dalla doccia?"

Michael si voltò giusto il tempo che Maria raggiungesse gli armadietti dove avrebbe potuto vestirsi senza che lui la vedesse. Il ragazzo si appoggiò alla parte opposta degli armadietti. Lei iniziò ad asciugarsi e vestirsi e gli domandò come mai fosse lì.

"Perché sono dovuto andare dal consulente. Sai che forse mi bocciano…? Tanto non m'importa."

Maria sospettava che l'indifferenza ostentata da Michael riguardo alla sua carriera scolastica non fosse interamente reale "Perché me lo dici allora?"

"Così."

"Sei proprio messo così male?"

"Se continuo così si."

"Prova a studiare almeno il minimo indispensabile."

"No, non m'interessa."

"Vuoi restare in questa scuola in eterno?!"

Maria voleva andare in fondo alla questione, lui non era molto disponibile a parlare di sé stesso ma il fatto che non fossero faccia a faccia lo incoraggiava a comunicare.

"No… penso che quando Max e Isabel si diplomeranno, se non torniamo a casa prima, non ci verrò più e basta."

"Se non pensi di diplomarti, allora perché vieni?"

"Perché se non frequento, i servizi sociali mi vengono a prendere e mi sbattono in qualche istituto, che è anche peggio di stare con Hank, almeno in questo modo posso fare quello che voglio. Certo, quando non sono qui a tenere caldo il banco. E poi è una bella copertura 'studente della Roswell High'."

"Certo nessuno immaginerebbe che sei un Cecoslovacco!"

"Cecoslovacco?"

"Lascia stare… Ma visto che devi frequentare almeno prova a ricavarne qualcosa di utile."

"Tipo?"

"Tipo un titolo di studio? Guarda che la scuola non offre soltanto la stanzetta dei cancellini!"

"Divertente."

"Vieni qui, ho finito."

Michael aggirò la fila di armadietti e vide Maria seduta sulla panca, le si sedette accanto e si guardò intorno.

"Questo spogliatoio è più carino del nostro… e non puzza di calzini."

Lei sorrise. Michael tornò serio, si passò le mani sul volto, sembrava combattuto.

"Senti Maria, voglio dirti che non avrei voluto farti del male… non ho ragionato con lucidità perché se l'avessi fatto non sarebbe iniziato niente fra noi e tu non avresti sofferto…"

"Non voglio ascoltare queste cose."

"Non sei stata tu ad accusarmi di non saper mettere insieme due parole di scusa? E adesso che ci sto provando non vuoi sentire?"

"Se quello che intendevi fare era scusarti, allora hai iniziato il discorso proprio male."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Hai appena detto che non ci sarebbe dovuto essere niente fra noi!"

"Sarebbe stato meglio."

"Naturalmente queste cose non ti sono venute in mente quella sera al Crashdown o tutte le altre volte!"

Lei scattò in piedi, lui fece lo stesso mentre ribatteva. Questa prometteva d'essere una delle loro solite liti.

"Ehi! Neanche a te dispiaceva!"

"Avresti dovuto dirmi fin dall'inizio che per te era solo uno svago!"

"Non avevo programmato niente e poi pensavo fosse ovvio!"

"Che fosse ovvio che mi stavi usando?!"

"Non fare la vittima! Pensavi di poter avere una storia seria con un alieno?"

"Bella scusa, certo: sono un alieno! Dovrebbero aggiungerla al repertorio! …Io… non so cosa pensavo… di sicuro non che mi avresti trattata come hai fatto… sono solo un'ingenua."

Il tono di Maria era mutato, le urla di rabbia erano diventate ormai un sussurro quando pronunciò l'ultima frase. Non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime e si coprì il volto.

"Porca miseria perché sto piangendo? Mia madre lo dice sempre 'non far vedere la tua debolezza agli uomini, la useranno contro di te'".

"Che cazzata. E comunque io so già come sei."

Si avvicinò e la strinse in un abbraccio, lei non seppe respingerlo e pianse contro la sua spalla. Sapeva davvero com'era, spesso quando si erano baciati Michael aveva avuto dei flash come quelli che Max aveva visto di Liz, l'aveva vista da piccola e in altri momenti della sua vita e aveva provato le sue emozioni. Aveva assistito a come i suoi sentimenti per lui erano nati, ed era bellissimo: nessuno aveva mai avuto una tale considerazione per lui.

Maria non sapeva di queste visioni e neppure che avrebbe potuto averle anche lei, se Michael avesse abbassato la guardia. Lui non era certo che anche volendo sarebbe riuscito a farlo, inoltre i suoi trascorsi non erano certo belli da vedere, erano piuttosto da nascondere e dimenticare.

Maria smise di piangere ed andò a sciacquarsi il viso, poi disse: "Andiamo via, sono stanca di stare a scuola."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Non possiedo i diritti della serie Roswell, la storia è scritta senza fini di lucro.

* * *

_Maria smise di piangere ed andò a sciacquarsi il viso, poi disse: "Andiamo via, sono stanca di stare a scuola."_

Michael annuì ed uscirono dall'edificio, le chiese se doveva andare al Crashdown, sarebbe stato ideale, lui si sarebbe seduto ad un tavolo e l'avrebbe osservata senza che lei se ne accorgesse, non come faceva Max con Liz.

"No, a casa, devo studiare per il compito di domani. Vuoi un passaggio da qualche parte?"

"Fino a dove arrivi tu va bene."

L'unica cosa che Michael voleva era trovare un espediente per stare ancora un po' con lei. Ma l'espediente non serviva certo a Maria, che non aveva mai dimostrato di non volere la sua compagnia, serviva a lui stesso, per convincersi che non stava accettando il passaggio per starle vicino ma solo perché era utile. Una parte di lui continuava a ripetergli che non poteva essere debole e rischiare d'intaccare quell'insormontabile muro di pietra che faticosamente si era costruito intorno. Per loro, avere una relazione implicava mettere in pericolo qualcuno e lui non voleva rischiare questo con Maria e non voleva farle ancora del male con il suo comportamento o quando sarebbe tornato a casa e molto probabilmente non si sarebbero più visti. Inoltre se lei diventava così importante per lui da non potersene separare, cosa avrebbe fatto?

Arrivarono davanti casa di lei e si salutarono, ma la ragazza ci ripensò e gli propose di studiare insieme.

Lui cercava un valido motivo per rifiutare, oltre a quello che le diceva di solito, ma le sue resistenze stavano cedendo: "Non lo so, e poi io sono proprio a zero."

"Ti aiuto io, ho fotocopiato gli appunti di Liz, non sono incasinati quanto i miei, quindi non sarà difficile."

"… ok."

Maria sapeva che forse non era il caso proporglielo, e lui che non avrebbe dovuto accettare ma nonostante ciò avrebbero studiato insieme, il che implicava passare l'intero pomeriggio in reciproca compagnia.

I due ragazzi entrarono in casa, Michael diede un'occhiata in giro.

"Tua madre non c'è?"

"E' fuori città per lavoro… anche un po' per svago."

"Meno male perché da quando ho partecipato a quel combattimento alla convention ogni volta che mi vede mi pizzica le guance, come farebbe una di quelle zie che sono contento di non avere."

"E' un segno della sua gratitudine, non ti illudere di starle simpatico."

"E chi s'illude? In ogni caso non mi interessa più di tanto entrare nelle sue grazie."

"Non sai cosa significa averla contro."

"Penso proprio che non le farò nessun torto, tranne forse…"

"Insidiare la sua unica figlia?… anzi… continuare ad insidiare." Terminò Maria.

"Guarda che se c'è qualcuno che è stato insidiato è solo perché l'ha voluto." Rispose Michael, seccato.

"In un certo senso potrebbe sembrare di si, ma in realtà siete voi alieni che emettete un'incredibile quantità di vibrazioni dalle quali a volte, purtroppo, noi poveri umani veniamo attratti senza scampo!"

Maria non riuscì a rimanere seria un secondo di più e scoppiò a ridere e Michael la guardava, anche lui divertito.

"Ma cosa ti fumi per immaginare queste cose assurde?… Nelle tue allucinazioni noi alieni abbiamo anche dei tentacoli per caso? Scommetto che finalmente viene svelata la nostra missione segreta: studiare l'anatomia delle femmine umane!"

Michael prese Maria su una spalla, mimando un rapimento ed entrambi ormai ridevano a crepapelle. A seguito delle proteste della ragazza lui la mise giù repentinamente e la sostenne quando lei, sorpresa dalla rapidità delle sue azioni, stava per perdere l'equilibrio.

"Wow! Mi hai fatto girare la testa!"

"Si me lo dicono in molte."

Lei lo guardò scettica: "Scommetto che quell'aria da solitario tenebroso non funziona poi molto sulle ragazze."

"Con te ha funzionato."

"Direi che è stata più la scoperta del vostro segreto che ti ha portato alla mia attenzione."

"Primo: sono offeso perché vuol dire che non mi avevi mai notato prima, certo io stavo piuttosto in disparte… secondo: sapere chi sono ti ha terrorizzata, altro che attenzione!"

"Almeno all'inizio avevo il diritto di essere un po' sconvolta - pensò che il fatto che li avesse temuti, lui in particolare, poteva averlo ferito e aggiunse - e poi non vi conoscevo come vi conosco adesso…"

"Non è un problema, era una reazione comprensibile."

"… inoltre non è vero che non ti avevo mai notato." Abbassò lo sguardo perché sì senti arrossire d'imbarazzo, anche se sembrava così sicura di sé non lo era sempre, specialmente in momenti come questo. "Voglio dire… frequentiamo la stessa scuola fin dalle elementari… - cercò di cambiare le implicazioni della frase precedente - Adesso è meglio se ci mettiamo a studiare, vado a prendere il materiale."

Michael annuì. Anche se avrebbe voluto, non le aveva chiesto di più riguardo a quell'affermazione perché non voleva toccare un argomento off-limits come quello del loro interesse reciproco. Si sedette comodamente sul divano e pensò a quanto fosse strano il modo in cui aveva scherzato con lei, non gli era mai successo di sentirsi così a proprio agio con qualcuno, ma la sensazione gli piaceva.

Maria tornò presto con libri, appunti e tutto l'occorrente.

"Preferisci che andiamo di là? C'è il tavolo…"

"Se preferisci, io non ho mai studiato ad un tavolo…."

"Sono abbastanza certa che non hai mai studiato, indipendentemente dal luogo!"

"Questo non è vero!"

"Certo, se lo dici tu."

"Allora come mai non mi hanno mai bocciato?"

"Fortuna? O forse usi i tuoi poteri per aumentare i voti, chi lo sa?"

"Lasciamo perdere!"

"Mai una volta ti ho visto partecipare o intervenire in classe."

"Questo perché se leggo un libro non lo faccio certo per condividere le mie opinioni in classe ma per me."

"Allora tu non hai bisogno di aiuto, sei proprio ostinato…! Come se fosse una novità… senti, almeno le cose che studiamo oggi le userai in classe?"

"Penso di si, tanto è un compito, scrivere non è un problema. E' parlare con quegli stupidi professori che non mi piace."

"E' già qualcosa, allora iniziamo?"

Cominciarono a studiare, interrompendo solo per prendere qualcosa da bere, finirono in tre ore.

"..e la tecnica narrativa che fu la principale innovazione di Joyce è…"

"Basta Maria, mi scoppia la testa, non abbiamo fatto neanche una pausa!"

"Avanti è l'ultima domanda."

"Il flusso di coscienza, lo so. So tutto a memoria!"

"Ok basta così, direi che siamo abbastanza preparati."

"Ci puoi scommettere che siamo preparati! Kant e Freud fanno a botte con i miei neuroni!"

"Non ti scaldare Spaceboy. Adesso puoi rilassarti." Disse Maria sorridendo.

Michael si accasciò sullo schienale della sedia, visibilmente contrariato.

"Nessuno era mai riuscito a farmi studiare tanto, e sai quante volte Isabel ci ha provato? Max invece ha rinunciato alle elementari."

"Si vede che oggi eri più motivato."

"Cosa vorresti dire con questo?"

"Niente."

In quel momento lo stomaco di Michael protestò per la fame.

"C'è qualcosa da mangiare? Ho una fame che mangerei anche te."

"Spiritoso. Controllo cosa c'è."

"Ok."

La ragazza si diresse verso il frigo borbottando qualcosa su cannibali alieni, Michael si alzò stiracchiandosi e dopo un po' la raggiunse.

"Il frigo piange. Pizza?" chiese Maria che aveva già il telefono in mano. Lui fece cenno di si.

"Preferenze?"

Michael scrollò le spalle e mentre Maria ordinava la pizza lui cominciò a farle il solletico, la ragazza cercava invano di farlo smettere e nel frattempo di dire qualcosa di coerente al telefono, finalmente, dopo tante pause e risate riuscì a terminare l'ordinazione e cominciare a difendersi seriamente tentando di fare il solletico a lui ma fu contrariata quando non ottenne nessun effetto.

"Non soffro il solletico.."

"Non è giusto! Smettila! Il tizio della pizzeria mi avrà preso per stupida!"

"No, solo per una che si stava divertendo."

"Scommetto che riuscirei a trovare dei punti in cui solleticarti…"

Michael smise di stuzzicarla "Si?"

"..suonava un po' troppo… non intendevo in quel senso." Maria si affrettò a chiarire.

"Lo so…"

I loro volti erano a pochi centimetri di distanza e il ragazzo non riusciva a non pensare di baciarla. Ma riuscì a controllarsi e si allontanò leggermente da lei.

Maria per un momento aveva sperato che Michael cedesse, aveva letto nei suoi occhi il desiderio, e istintivamente si era mordicchiata il labbro inferiore. Lo amava, non c'era nulla da fare, aveva provato invano a dimenticarlo, questa non era una semplice cotta. Sapeva che anche lui provava qualcosa di più profondo ma ne era spaventato.

Quando Michael si allontanò rimase un po' delusa, ma pensò che c'era da aspettarselo.

"Ti ringrazio per essere rimasto, sarei rimasta sola altrimenti."

"Anch'io ho guadagnato qualcosa: la pizza e probabilmente un buon voto in letteratura… Comunque non è un problema. Potremmo rifarlo altre volte… se ci tieni, se ti va." Senza neanche rendersene conto le aveva proposto di studiare di nuovo insieme. Come avrebbe resistito stando di nuovo solo con lei?

"Si, sembra una buona idea."

Il ragazzo si sedette sul divano ed accese la tv. Maria mise via i libri e tutto il resto, andò in camera sua ad indossare qualcosa di comodo. Al suo ritorno lo ritrovò a guardare la tv impassibile e si accomodò accanto a lui; nessuno dei due disse nulla fino all'arrivo del ragazzo delle consegne.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Non possiedo i diritti della serie Roswell, la storia è scritta senza fini di lucro. Author note: questo è il capitolo conclusivo; è quello che rispecchia di più la necessità del rating M, quindi non è adatto a tutti.

* * *

"Sei sicuro di non volere altro Tabasco? Perché penso che ce ne sia da qualche parte…" chiese Maria addentando una fetta di pizza.

"No è ok così… e poi non voglio neanche immaginare cosa tiene tua madre nella dispensa!"

"Ma che dici!? Forse ci sarà qualche ragnatela, ma non credo che ci tenga i cadaveri dei suoi ex fidanzati… al massimo qualche tuo cugino gonfiabile!"

"La devi smettere di scherzarci sopra, guarda che essere alieno ha i suoi vantaggi."

"Ad esempio?"

"Ad esempio… - Michael prese la bottiglietta di senape e la strinse fra le mani concentrandosi, in pochi secondi il contenuto diventò tabasco - avere sempre il tuo condimento preferito a disposizione." Continuò mentre versava una generosa quantità di salsa piccante sulla sua fetta di pizza e la addentava.

Senza finire di masticare aggiunse: "Ti ho anche risparmiato di frugare tra i cadaveri."

Normalmente la ragazza lo avrebbe imbeccato dicendogli che era disgustoso che parlasse con la bocca piena, ma era ancora sorpresa da ciò che aveva fatto.

"Credevo non riuscissi a controllare i tuoi poteri…"

"Beh credevi male…!" disse Michael offeso.

Maria lo guardò scettica.

Michael ignorando un po' il suo orgoglio ammise che riusciva a fare solo cose semplici.

"Max e Isabel non ti hanno mai detto come riescono a fare il resto?"

"Certo lo hanno spiegato un sacco di volte al povero scemo! Ma senza risultati. Loro dicono che non cambia niente dal fare cose semplici a quelle più complesse. Cioè il metodo è sempre lo stesso ma quando ci provo non concludo niente o sfascio tutto… a volte invece i poteri vanno fuori controllo… quando mi incazzo… e non riesco a controllarli del tutto."

"Forse dovresti solo stare più calmo o concentrato, quando tenti di usarli intendo…"

"Senti lascia stare… non raccontare a nessuno queste cose intesi?"

Maria annuì. "Certo… ma esattamente cosa intendevi quando hai detto che i tuoi poteri vanno fuori controllo?"

"Non avrei dovuto dirti niente, lascia perdere!"

"No Michael, tu puoi parlarmi di tutto… mi fa piacere."

"Perché vuoi sapere cosa intendevo?"

"Sono solo curiosa, tutto qui"

Michael la guardò negli occhi e le chiese: "Hai paura di me?"

Maria nei suoi occhi vide la solitudine e l'insicurezza e si affrettò a rispondere: "No, che dici!" per rafforzare le sue parole ridusse la distanza fra loro e gli strinse una mano fra le sue.

Avevano resistito a lungo e quel semplice contatto bastò a far perdere a Michael la sua determinazione. Inoltre in quel momento lui era vulnerabile, si era aperto a Maria per l'ennesima volta quel giorno e non riusciva a spiegarsi cosa gli fosse preso, anche la maniera in cui aveva scherzato con lei era insolita.

Credere che Maria potesse avere paura di lui e quindi decidere di stargli alla larga lo aveva scosso e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che se non avesse parlato dei suoi poteri… ma presto ogni pensiero coerente lo abbandonò. Maria era vicina a lui sul divano, gli stringeva la mano, lui usò la mano libera per avvicinarla ancora di più a se e la baciò.

La ragazza dopo un primo momento di sorpresa ricambiò il bacio che, come di consueto fra loro, divenne in breve tempo molto più appassionato.

In pochi minuti Maria era distesa e Michael sopra di lei le baciava il collo e il viso, prima di dedicarsi nuovamente alla bocca e alle labbra, succhiandole il labbro inferiore. Cominciò a massaggiarle il seno attraverso il top facendola gemere di piacere. Lei non riusciva quasi a credere che stesse accadendo; era in estasi grazie al tocco di Michael, ma anche perché credeva che questa sarebbe stata la volta buona in cui lui non l'avrebbe più lasciata, oggi si era comportato in modo diverso.

Ma non riusciva a sopprimere quella vocina che le sussurrava che non era cambiato niente, anche se così fosse stato non le importava, oltre che amarlo lo desiderava da impazzire.

Non si erano mai spinti troppo oltre, l'unica volta in cui avevano superato alcuni limiti era stato al CrashDown durante l'ondata di caldo.

Gli avrebbe permesso di superarli di nuovo, lo voleva così tanto e in fondo al cuore voleva credere che lui non la stava semplicemente usando, che c'era di più.

C'era molto di più, Michael non poteva negarlo, e se c'era riuscito per tutto il giorno anche standole vicino adesso non poteva più; non dopo essersi sentito pienamente accettato da lei, dopo aver sentito quello strano calore nel petto, il suo muro si era parzialmente dissolto.

Maria cominciò ad esplorare sotto la sua maglietta; gli accarezzava il petto, lo stomaco, la schiena, amava tutto di lui. Lui colse il suggerimento e cominciò a fare lo stesso a lei, si dedicò in maniera particolare ai seni e ai capezzoli e fu gratificato da gemiti di approvazione. Lei era sempre stata insicura riguardo al suo seno, ma in quei momenti con Michael non era mai stato un problema, e poi aveva un'altra importante arma di seduzione: le labbra. Michael non perdeva occasione per succhiarle e stuzzicarle con i denti, facendole diventare ancora più gonfie.

Non appena lo sentì premere contro di lei, il suo battito divenne furioso, inspirò profondamente cercando di calmarsi e vide che anche lui stava facendo lo stesso.

Ma subito dopo le mordicchiò il capezzolo attraverso il sottile indumento, lei ansimò.

Michael le fece scivolare una mano dentro i pantaloni e dentro gli slip, lentamente in modo che lei avrebbe potuto fermarlo se voleva.

Lei lo lasciò fare più che volentieri, ne aveva bisogno. Cominciò ad accarezzarla e fu piacevolmente sorpreso da quanto fosse bagnata. Maria gemette e lo esortò a continuare, lui inserì prima un dito e dopo anche un altro, mentre con il pollice giocava con il clitoride. Presto la portò all'orgasmo.

"Oh Michael!"

Maria gli aveva messo le braccia al collo e lo strinse mentre il suo orgasmo scemava.

Gli sfibbiò i jeans e cominciò ad accarezzarlo attraverso i boxer, lui la guardava intensamente e lei arrossì dall'imbarazzo, dopo alcuni secondi infilò la mano nei boxer e lo toccò per la prima volta facendo scivolare le dita lentamente, prendendo sicurezza lo avvolse nella sua piccola mano e cominciò a muoverla. Non l'aveva mai fatto, ma ne aveva sentito parlare anche troppo.

Michael chiuse gli occhi ed emise un suono gutturale. Non immaginava che sarebbe stato così diverso da quando si masturbava. Maria lo stava facendo impazzire, dopo poco venne e collassò su di lei.

Dopo un minuto si alzò: "vado a cercare di darmi una pulita…" lei annuì, niente parole dolci da Michael, ma lui la stupì dandole un bacio sulla fronte, prima di dirigersi verso il bagno.

Maria si lavò le mani in cucina; restò appoggiata al lavabo, quasi a cercare supporto perché sapeva cosa stava per accadere.

Michael entrò in cucina, lei si voltò a guardarlo.

"Tutto ok?" Le chiese e lei annuì in maniera assente.

"Io devo andare…"

"Per favore, resta"

Passarono dei secondi interminabili, prima che lui rispondesse: "Va bene"

***

Dopo un po' erano accoccolati davanti la tv, Michael guardava una partita di hockey, lei era ancora sorpresa che lui fosse rimasto. Le aveva detto che quello che era successo non cambiava niente fra di loro, Maria se l'aspettava perciò non gli rispose con rabbia, decise di godersi questi momenti in sua compagnia. Ma non avrebbe rinunciato, sapeva che sarebbe riuscita prima o poi a fargli ammettere ciò che provava e ad intraprendere una storia vera.

Maria si addormentò e lui la portò a letto, la coprì e restò un po' a guardarla: _'Questa biondina ti farà impazzire Guerin'_ pensò. Sospirando andò via e si diresse al parcheggio dei camper. Trovò come al solito Hank sbracato sulla poltrona e l'immancabile puzza di alcool. Non importava. Si sarebbe chiuso in camera sua e avrebbe pensato a Maria, sperando di riuscire a dormire e sognarla.

* * *

------

Scritta nel 2008

Rivista e corretta il 25/08/09


End file.
